


Three Sentences

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Random assortment of Three sentence fic Various parings and prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Redemption Tim/Jason

Jason slid his hands down Tim's sweat slick sides as he mouthed the scar at the base of Tim's neck. A kiss, an apology, a benediction. It didn't matter. Bruce may never forgive either one of them, but they have, at least, forgiven one another.


	2. Gladiators Connor/Kyle/Jason

Any stranger would think that Jason and Kyle were mortal enemies, they were constantly sniping at each other outside the Colosseum. Connor knew better. There were no others he’d trust more to have his back, in the ring or in the barracks.


	3. Kidnapping Connor/Jason

Jason knew the kidnapping had gone seriously astray when he started nodding along with what Connor was saying. He was supposed to be the convincing one not the other way around. It was just hard to say no to a guy with a smile like that.


End file.
